This invention relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assembling a turbine nozzle assembly.
Known gas turbine engines include combustors that ignite fuel-air mixtures, which are then channeled through a turbine nozzle assembly towards a turbine. At least some known turbine nozzle assemblies include a plurality of arcuate nozzle segments arranged circumferentially about an aft end of the combustor. At least some known turbine nozzles include a plurality of circumferentially-spaced hollow airfoil vanes coupled between an inner band platform and an outer band platform. More specifically, the inner band platform forms a portion of the radially inner flowpath boundary and the outer band platform forms a portion of the radially outer flowpath boundary.
An aft region of the inner band platform and/or the outer band platform of the nozzle segment is a critical region limiting performance due to inadequate cooling. Conventional nozzle segments utilize sealing configurations that allow high pressure air along a length of the inner band platform and/or the outer band platform. However, such conventional sealing configurations are prime reliant, e.g., if a seal fails, the entire sealing configuration will fail. Further, conventional attachment methods utilized to construct the conventional turbine nozzle segments are not conducive to easy maintenance.